Two of a Kind
by Midnight-in-Russia
Summary: Ed witnesses something he never thought he would see in his entire life. What is it?


Ed was walking down the street before he witnessed the strangest thing he had ever seen. That day, the streets of Central had been crowded with people doing the last of their Valentine's Day shopping. Men walked by, carrying boxes of chocolates and balloons and bouquets. Women walked by, carrying chocolates and bags of goodies. Ed rolled his eyes at the people and darted around them, shoving his gloved hands into his pockets.

Then, something caught his eye - something that was neither red nor pink. It was actually a dark green color. Ed stood on his tiptoes and peeked over the shoulder of one man. He wondered what the green blur could have been. And then he saw it...or rather...saw _him_.

Envy weaved in-between the men and women, hardly paying any attention to them. He seemed like he was walking in a trance while...sucking on a lollipop? Ed was just plain confused. Since when did Envy go out in public? And since when did he wear a light pink, long-sleeved shirt? What. The. Hell.

Speeding up, Ed tried to catch up to the homunculus, but it was useless. Envy was walking away, across the carless road, completely unaware that he was being followed.

"Envy!" The blond called out, hoping to catch his attention. He didn't.

He broke into a run, chasing the blob of green and pink down the street. He ignored the strange looks the civilians gave him and caught up to his target. He quietly crept up behind Envy as the homunculus walked into a secluded alley, zigzagging his way around corners and sharp turns. Ed transmuted his Auto-Mail into a blade and waited for Envy to snap out of his daze, but surprisingly enough, he didn't. He just kept walking, ignoring the telltale signs of being stalked. Ed knew he was making enough noise to announce his presence, so why wasn't the homunculus responding?

"Envy!" Ed shouted again, demanding his attention. Slowly, the green-haired freak turned around, and what the blond saw shocked him to the core.

Envy was crying.

"Wh-what the--" Ed stepped back, almost more afraid of this new emotion on the monster's face. The lollipop stick stuck out of Envy's otherwise closed mouth, giving off an almost endearing effect.

"Ch-chibi-san," Envy stuttered, lowering his head as another tear streaked down his pale cheek.

"What are you doing?!" The blond's breath caught in his throat when Envy looked back up. He looked...heart-broken.

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" a spectacular sob escaped the homunculus's throat. If Envy was acting, then he was damned good at it.

"Why are you crying? If this is all some kind of act, I swear I'll...." Ed trailed off and lowered his blade by a fraction, keeping his eyes trained on his enemy.

Envy leaned against the alley wall, looking down at his shoes (which were pink converses, by the way). He stuck his hands into the pockets of his blue jeans and gave a pitiful sniff.

"Do you know how old I am, Edo?" He asked, looking up to catch Ed's eye.

The alchemist couldn't force an answer through his lips, so he shook his head back and forth, indicating a "no". He lowered his blade completely but didn't transmute his arm back to normal.

"Well, I don't exactly know either. I'm over four-hundred years old," Envy explained just above a whisper.

"Yeah? And?" Ed asked rather harshly.

"And? And?! _AND?!_ What'd'you mean "AND?"?" Envy yelled furiously, curling his hands into fists. Ed readied his blade, preparing himself for a fight, but there wasn't one. Soon, Envy unclenched his fists and rested his head against the hard alley wall.

"What's your point, homunculus?" Ed demanded, becoming more impatient by every second that passed by.

"You just don't get it, do you, Ed? There's practically no way for me to die. I've been in this world for over four centuries. But you wanna know something?" He asked, not really wanting an answer.

"What?" Ed's glare softened as another tear rolled down Envy's cheek.

"I've never been hugged."

Silence.

"I've never been kissed."

More silence.

"I've never held hands."

Tears.

"I've never told someone that I loved them."

More tears.

"And I've never...ever made love to someone before."

Shaky breaths from both of them.

"Well guess what, Envy?" Ed took a step forward.

"I've only hugged three people in my life."

Another step forward.

"I've never been kissed except for on the cheek by my mother."

Another step forward.

"I've never held hands with anyone."

Another step forward.

"I've told someone that I love them...and was outright rejected."

Tears and another step forward.

"And I've never...ever made love to someone before."

They stood in front of each other, crying silently.

"So I guess that makes us two of a kind," Ed smiled.

And for the first time in a long time, Envy smiled too.


End file.
